<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resentment by Baby_Buu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335507">Resentment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu'>Baby_Buu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confusion, Hurt, M/M, Mistakes, Regret, Sad, Wishes, bulmas parties, heart to heart, more time travel bs CAUSE I CAN, real talk, sad Goku, serious Goku, the lookout - Freeform, the one where they have sex and Vegeta freaks out afterward, this is a sad story guys sorry, vegeta represses everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens between Goku and Vegeta that Vegeta doesn’t handle well. But it’s okay because Goku will shrug anything off and will always forgive him right?</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Sad angsty story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Angst for Kakabeji</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakabeji/gifts">kakabeji</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright this has been sitting in my phone for a LONG time. Finally inspired enough to finish it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unthinkable happened. They were sparring. Vegeta was a little wound up more than usual and that caused them to go all out. His whole body buzzed with excitement, his blood boiled but sang with joy every time they collided with extreme force.</p>
<p>Somehow, even after he wasn’t sure how, they were kissing. It was a rough kiss with lots of biting, scratching, and moaning. Soon he finally had the man that had beaten him at every turn <em>underneath</em> him. <em>Submitting</em> to him. In the back of his mind he knew this was a mistake, but he was powerless to his own need for carnal pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goku didn’t know what was happening but he never wanted Vegeta to stop. The kiss surprised him, overwhelming him to the point where he couldn’t speak and lost himself completely immediately. Even with the rough treatment his heart burst with joy. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would happen, Vegeta must love him too!</p>
<p>Both parties fully satisfied, they lay together still tangled as they caught their breath and basked in the afterglow. Goku went to hold Vegeta against him and all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>“What do you think you are doing Kakarot?” He fumed.</p>
<p>Goku moved his arms away and watched as Vegeta put more space between them.</p>
<p>“Oh uh, I — I’m sorry I usually....”</p>
<p>“I am not some woman to be coddled. This is a one time thing, it will never happen again.” Vegeta frowned. “Our bodies must have misinterpreted our spar. It was just to help release tension.”</p>
<p>Vegeta kept going on and on but Goku was barely listening. ‘I thought it meant he liked me too. I was right all along, Vegeta can never know how I feel.’</p>
<p>“I wish I had known all this before, I wouldn’t have-“</p>
<p>Goku was cut off by a punch on his jaw that sent him flying.</p>
<p>“You dare!” Vegeta seemed to be so full of rage he wasn’t able to speak properly. He powered back up.</p>
<p>He was on Goku in seconds, punching him everywhere in short bursts. Goku gasped and tried to block some of them but was not very successful.</p>
<p>Eventually Vegeta left in a huff, leaving him alone physically and emotionally broken.</p>
<p>Piccolo found him there hours later. He gave him a Sensu, and made him a new gi. The sequence of events that happened where obvious but Piccolo made no comment. He thanked him with a nod, and teleported home in silence.</p>
<p>Time passed. Vegeta remained angry. He felt like he had gotten tricked somehow. What caused him to do that? And the worthless garbage of Saiyan man hadn’t even wanted him? Him the Prince of all Saiyans? The most powerful in the universe?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goku withdrew into himself. If people visited him he would do his best to be friendly but he never left the house on his own. He felt like Vegeta had taken a huge piece of him that day. Instead of keeping it and nurturing it Vegeta crumpled it, stomped on it, then threw it away.</p>
<p>At first it was easy to avoid Vegeta. An excuse there, a fib here. He should have known it wouldn’t remain that way. He stared at the text from Bulma reminding him that Vegeta’s birthday party was coming up. He couldn’t go, but he didn’t know how to approach Bulma about it without her blowing a gasket and screaming at him. He really didn’t feel like getting berated over not wanting to see the man that caused him so much hurt. He really didn’t know what had set Vegeta off enough to leave him to die that like that. ‘Maybe he knows my true feelings and thats why-‘</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. A quick check of who’s ki it was had him able to answer the door.</p>
<p>“Hey Piccolo.”</p>
<p>“Goku, did you want to come to The Lookout with me?”</p>
<p>Goku sat with his feet dangling over the edge of the lookout. He was swept up by a feeling of nostalgia. So much had changed since he trained here as a child with Mr. Popo. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. Goku honestly didn’t know if he would ever move past what happened with Vegeta.</p>
<p>Dende came to find him after awhile. Goku let a small but genuine smile appear on his face. Dende was so grown up. He was a wonderful guardian and Goku’s friend. Between all three of them they convinced Goku to stay. They would be there to keep him company the next day and help fend off anyone that might come looking for him. Goku was grateful and was able to sleep peacefully for the first time since it happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta paced around the backyard. Guests had been arriving for the last hour and his party would be in full swing soon. He was nervous about seeing Goku again after all this time. His anger hadn’t left but faded slightly. He had never told Bulma what had happened, but she knew something was up. He had destroyed his training robots the first day after to the point where her and her father had to completely redesign them. He had snapped at anyone who *dare speak towards him and almost blew up his bedroom once out of pure frustration.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps if I could just speak with him...’ He lost his trail of thought when Goku’s family arrived. He looked around but no Goku. He frowned and started pacing again.</p>
<p>After everyone else had arrived he began to worry he wasn’t coming. The whole reason he let this ridiculous event happen was because he was sure Goku would show up. He walked over to Bulma.</p>
<p>“Woman you invited him didn’t you?” Bulma chocked on her wine in surprise. “Vegeta!” She cried. She noted the serious look on his face and it dawned on her who he was talking about. “Yes Vegeta. I even reminded him yesterday. I’m sure he’s just running late.” She turned away from him and continued with her previous conversation.</p>
<p>He felt around for Goku’s ki. He realized it where he was and grunted. He went to to Gohan. “Brat, what is your father doing at The Lookout?” Gohan didn’t even miss a beat, he was used to Vegeta by now. “I’m not sure, I think Piccolo had something he needed help with.” Gohan shrugged.</p>
<p>Vegeta’s eye twitched. He tried to forget about it, but he couldn’t think of anything else. Finally he gave up. He went to find his son. He wasn’t surprised when he found him with Goten.</p>
<p>“Boy, I have a task for you.” Trunks looked up surprised. “Go to The ridiculous Lookout and see what is holding Kakarot up.”</p>
<p>The boys looked confused but a hard glare silenced their questions.</p>
<p>Vegeta waited and was surprised when they returned quickly. Goten seemed off and held back as Trunks went to find Vegeta.</p>
<p>Vegeta crosse his arms. “Well?”</p>
<p>Trunks looked apprehensive. “Piccolo told me to tell you that Goku will not be attending.”</p>
<p>“What?” Vegeta growled.</p>
<p>Trunks looked over at his dad and then at his friend. Goten looked upset about whatever was happening.</p>
<p>“That’s what he said.”</p>
<p>Vegeta powered up, causing everything to shake from his energy. He blasted into the sky before anyone could react.</p>
<p>He arrived at his destination after a short flight. He was surprised when he was greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo. They were friendly enough but he could tell they were trying to block him. He blew through them following Goku’s energy. He found himself blocked again but this time by Piccolo.</p>
<p>“Leave Vegeta.” He said sternly.</p>
<p>“So he is avoiding me on purpose.”</p>
<p>“After what you did, why wouldn’t he?”</p>
<p>“After- after what I did!” Vegeta sputtered our his words he was so angry. “What about what he did?”</p>
<p>Piccolo stared at him. Vegeta suddenly felt exposed.</p>
<p>“Hmmm. Seems there may be a misunderstanding on both of your parts. It doesn’t matter though, you don’t need to see him. I doubt you’ll ever be able to get over yourself enough to know what I mean.”</p>
<p>Piccolo underestimated Vegeta’s rage and found himself crumpled on the floor after sliding down the wall. He wasn’t able to recover in time and heard a door bust open and Vegeta’s scream. “Kakarot!”</p>
<p>Goku quickly sat up and backed against the headboard in fear. Without thought he pulled the blanket up and tried to hide behind it. Vegeta had kicked the door in, destroying it in the process. Goku had been trying to just sleep through Vegeta’s party so he didn’t have to think about it.</p>
<p>He had felt the boys come and go quickly but thought that would be the end of it for now. Then Vegeta came in like a bat out of hell and he hadn’t even had time to run.</p>
<p>He shrank back against the bed even more. He had never seen Vegeta look so angry. He was panting and sweating. His face the picture of sheer unadulterated rage. And Goku was scared. He knew that physically Vegeta couldn’t really hurt him. Even if he killed him it wouldn’t really mean much. But he was still vulnerable and confused from what happened before.</p>
<p>‘Here’s here to kill me because he knows.’</p>
<p>Vegeta stopped suddenly when he got a good look at Goku. He was shaking and his eyes wide with fear. That might have made him feel a twisted sense of pleasure if he hadn’t seen past that.</p>
<p>Goku had lost weight, his eyes dull- almost lifeless and blackened underneath from an obvious lack of sleep.</p>
<p>“Kakarot I— are you sick?” He still sounded angry but spoke softer.</p>
<p>The sudden change in tone had Goku reeling.</p>
<p>“You look like death. What’s happened to you?” He took a small step closer. Goku shook his head, still noticeably shaking moved his hand to his temple and disappeared.</p>
<p>Vegeta stared open mouthed at where Goku used to be. Piccolo ran into the room behind him.</p>
<p>“What was that?” He spat at him.</p>
<p>“I told you he didn’t want to see you.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with him? Is he sick?”</p>
<p>“Vegeta you can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>Vegeta looked over at the bed, back to Piccolo and again a few times. Finally it clicked.</p>
<p>“He looks like that because of me? What could I have possibly...” He trailed off at the look of disgust on Piccolo’s face. He thought back. ‘Kakarot was afraid. He was afraid of me.’ He tried to remember what happened that day but it was a big blur. They fought, they kissed, they... did <em>that</em>. Then Goku said he regretted it. Vegeta was angry, knocked him around a little bit then left. If anyone had the right to be angry it was him!</p>
<p>“Vegeta there is something wrong with your brain. That is not what happened at all.”</p>
<p>“How would you know, you weren’t there!”</p>
<p>“I’ve read both of your minds.”</p>
<p>Vegeta recoiled at that. He was going to go off about staying out of his head but was interrupted.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to touch on the other stuff because it’s not my business, but you didn’t just <em>knock him around a little</em>. He was almost dead when I found him. His ki has dropped so low I had to physically search for him to give him a Sensu Bean.”</p>
<p>Vegeta gasped. He thought back again and tried to see past his rage. He had hit Goku for all he was worth.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “We’ve both been in worst shape after a spar.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that wasn’t a spar was it?”</p>
<p>Vegeta pretended not to hear and left. He forced his mind blank as he flew back home. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he couldn’t feel Goku’s presence on Earth anymore.</p>
<p>Vegeta was miserable and he was making everyone around him miserable as well. He couldn’t make sense of it. What had Piccolo meant? Why couldn’t he just get that look Kakarot gave him right before he left out of his mind?</p>
<p>“Vegeta!” He was snapped out of his thoughts by Bulma yelling at him. “I’m tired of this Vegeta. What is with you?”</p>
<p>“Leave me alone woman.”</p>
<p>“Dammit Vegeta!” He sneered but she continued. “I can tell something is bothering you. You can talk to me about these things you know. It might even help.”</p>
<p>Vegeta paused. It couldn’t really hurt at this point right? Goku had been gone nearly a month and it had been a few more of them not talking. Vegeta felt like he was going to literally go insane, but had no idea why his brain was on fire like this.</p>
<p>“Very well, but listen to the whole thing before you say anything.” She nodded. “And if it doesn’t help I want you to leave me the hell alone afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Fine <em>your highness</em>. Yeesh just tell me.”</p>
<p>Vegeta explained in as much detail as he was comfortable with. They had shared a bed once, but he still didn’t feel like giving her every little detail. She only tried to interrupt him once when he explained what happened immediately after but he stopped her. Her eyes narrowed the rest of the story. When he finished explaining what happened the day of his birthday party Bulma lost it.</p>
<p>“Vegeta you are an idiot.”</p>
<p>“What the hell? How did you get that from my story?”</p>
<p>“Explain it to me again. After you had sex with Goku you told him it meant nothing?”</p>
<p>“I believe I said something about wires in our brains being crossed confusing our spar for something else, and that it would never happen again.” Vegeta wasn’t sure where she was going with of this.</p>
<p>“Have you ever considered that Goku doesn’t know what casual sex is?”</p>
<p>“What does that—“</p>
<p>“And when you wordlessly roped him into sex with you, it probably meant something to him?”</p>
<p>“Well I—“</p>
<p>“And when you left him to die after rejecting him he’s probably never experienced anything so cruel?” She was shrieking by this time.</p>
<p>“Woman will you—“</p>
<p>“Did it ever occur to you once that Goku might have feelings for you?”</p>
<p>Vegeta was floored. Honestly no, that had never occurred to him.</p>
<p>“Tell me again what he said before you flew off the handle.”</p>
<p>“He said he regretted what we did.” Vegeta sneered.</p>
<p>Bulma sighed. “No he didn’t Vegeta, what did he actually say?”</p>
<p>Vegeta thought back. It was hard to remember even still past his rage.</p>
<p>“He said he wished he had known sooner. Known what sooner, that I didn’t want to continue?”</p>
<p>Bulma nodded thoughtfully. “Did he say anything else.</p>
<p>“I cut him off, before he could finish.” Vegeta trailed off a little at the end finally realizing that there might be more to the situation than he realized.</p>
<p>“Vegeta I know Goku better than anyone else. He is different around you. And what I said about sex is true. He’s only ever been with his wife, after they were married.”</p>
<p>Vegeta chocked and took a minute to recover.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying he would have only participated if he...”</p>
<p>“Cared about you and thought you cared about him too?”</p>
<p>“Oh hell.” Vegeta put his face in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goku sat at the table outside of King Kai’s house. He felt lost. He hadn’t felt like training the whole time he was there. He wore the track suite King Kai kept for him mostly because it was comfortable.</p>
<p>First Chi Chi had left him, saying it just wasn’t working between them after he came back from being dead for seven years.</p>
<p>Then Vegeta wanted to kill him for being in love with him. What happened that day? He thought Vegeta had been the one leading them both but maybe Goku had forgotten and he actually was the one who initiated it?</p>
<p>It had felt so good during. He was so happy that Vegeta returned his feelings. But that had obviously not been true. Goku had never felt so betrayed when Vegeta left him like that. He hadn’t spared a second glance as he left Goku completely beaten and helpless.</p>
<p>‘But why did it feel like he was coming to check on me?’</p>
<p>“Goku,” King Kai interrupted his thoughts, “I’ll be real honest with you. You’re eating me out of a house and home and you’re really bumming us all out. Maybe if you talked about it you’d feel better.”</p>
<p>Goku blushed. “Uh, that’s okay King Kai.”</p>
<p>King Kai gave him a knowing look.</p>
<p>“Look Goku I already know all about what happened. I can see Vegeta now and he’s just starting to realize what he did was wrong.”</p>
<p>“Really King Kai?” Goku perked up at that.</p>
<p>“Yes so you should really return to Earth.”</p>
<p>“You’re not just telling me this so I’ll leave are you?”</p>
<p>King Kai blushed.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not, I am your Kai! Don’t you trust me at all?”</p>
<p>Goku laughed. It felt good to finally laugh.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll go.”</p>
<p>He latched on to Piccolo’s energy and waved with his free hand as teleported away.</p>
<p>Piccolo jumped slightly as Goku suddenly appeared next to him. He was meditating at the lookout. They shared a nod as Goku flew off. He had some thinking to do and wanted to be by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta felt it the second Goku’s energy re-entered the earth. He was eating dinner at the table with the Breifs family and almost spit out his rice. He was so surprised and excited that he jumped up and left to find him before he thought better of it.</p>
<p>He slowed down his flight when he realized where Goku was. ‘Why would he be there of all places?’</p>
<p>Vegeta landed a good distance away softly, giving the other Saiyan plenty of time to leave if he wanted to. He didn’t.</p>
<p>They stood in silence staring forward at the giant crater in the ground Vegeta had created when he blew himself up.</p>
<p>Just another reminder of his failures and how Goku was always humiliating him. Vegeta frowned. He was hoping to put the whole ordeal behind him but now he was on edge.</p>
<p>Vegeta waited in silence until his patience grew thin. He didn’t want to be the one to speak first but he had already grown so impatient during the months since the incident.</p>
<p>“I hate this place.”</p>
<p>Goku surprised Vegeta by breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Why Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“This is where you tricked me and blew yourself up.” Goku sounded sad.</p>
<p>Vegeta glared at the giant crater. Indeed he hated this place too.</p>
<p>“Tch.” Vegeta looked away.</p>
<p>“I do wish things could have been different. Maybe if I hadn’t stayed dead or if we could have had your rematch it wouldn’t have ended up like this.”</p>
<p>Vegeta was surprised Goku had so much to say.</p>
<p>“You always say that I’m out to humiliate you but I’m not. I never have once. I always wanted to be your friend. Even when we first met. If you hadn’t been hell bent on destroying the planet I would have worked with you to defeat Freiza.”</p>
<p>Vegeta sneered at that.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what I’ve been through Kakarot. You know nothing of my years being trapped under that bastards thumb! You were here playing magical make believe and settling down with your family!”</p>
<p>Vegeta felt like he was going to pop a blood vessel he was so angry.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what it was like for me, the Prince of all Saiyans to have my birthright ripped from me by a third class Saiyan raised on some back water planet with no idea of his true heritage.”</p>
<p>Vegeta was screaming at this point.</p>
<p>“But I never did any of that to hurt you Vegeta. I didn’t even have control of most of that. You came to my planet, and hurt my friends. I was just trying to protect my family. It wasn’t a personal attack on you, but it was very personal for me. Don’t you see that?”</p>
<p>Vegeta paused. He had never thought of it that way.</p>
<p>“When I stayed dead after Cell, it was to protect my family, my friends, even you.”</p>
<p>Vegeta sat down and hugged his knees to his chest.</p>
<p>Goku looked down at him.</p>
<p>“Vegeta can I ask you a question.”</p>
<p>Vegeta squirmed, whatever the fool had to ask was going to make him uncomfortable he just knew it.</p>
<p>“Why did you attack me like that, that day?”</p>
<p>Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. He knew it.</p>
<p>“Is it because you were angry at me for my feelings toward you?”</p>
<p>Vegeta opened his eyes in shock. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. Goku looked so sad and vulnerable. He looked resigned, like he knew the answer but had to ask anyway.</p>
<p>“No.” Vegeta chocked out. He shook his head. “No Kakarot I didn’t know you had those feelings for me.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t!” Goku cried out. “Then what happened? Please Vegeta, please tell me what I did. I’ve been so sick with worry. What could I have possibly done to you to make you react like that.”</p>
<p>Vegeta hung his head in shame.</p>
<p>“Kakarot I-“ he took a shaky breath. He couldn’t apologize. Not even now.</p>
<p>“Frieza taught me to never show weakness. I was surprised by what happened and wasn’t thinking clearly. I thought you were rejecting me and it made me fly off the handle.”</p>
<p>“But, Frieza has been gone from your life for years.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but some things stick with you.”</p>
<p>Goku seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.</p>
<p>“But you’re a grown man now. What happened with Freiza doesn’t excuse everything for the rest of your life.” Goku cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>Vegeta just stared open mouthed at the sheer audacity.</p>
<p>“You’re saying you hurt me like that because you have no control? Because of how Freiza treated you?”</p>
<p>“No not exactly- “</p>
<p>“I feel like a lost an important piece of me that day and you’re just giving me excuses.”</p>
<p>“I’m not giving you excuses-“</p>
<p>“Listen Vegeta, I was going to give you another chance and forgive you but it doesn’t even sound like you’re sorry or that you care how much what you did hurt me.”</p>
<p>Vegeta took a breath.</p>
<p>“No Vegeta. Just this once I want you to listen to me. What you did was not okay. I only ever wanted to be your friend and help you. I cared about you and thought you were a decent person. I believed in you and defended you to anyone who looked down on you. But this, I don’t think I can come back from this.” Goku trailed off quietly. Like he had more to say but it hurt him to much to try.</p>
<p>Vegeta exploded with fury. Hearing Goku, the man with the purest heart, who he thought would always be there for him unconditionally had just turned his back on him. The last of his race disowning him. The enormous weight of his actions finally hit him. He flew into the air and didn’t look back as he continued to power up and disappeared from Goku’s sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t see how Goku crumpled under the weight of his sadness and cried loudly into the wind heartbroken.</p>
<p>Eventually Goku returned home. He walked mechanically through the house and threw himself down onto his bed. With out undressing or even taking off his boots he fell asleep quickly.</p>
<p>He awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. He groggily walked through the house to living room.</p>
<p>“Hello?” He answered the phone rubbing his eyes. He didn’t know what time it was or how long he’d been sleeping.</p>
<p>“Goku thank goodness!”</p>
<p>“Bulma?”</p>
<p>“Yes, listen. Vegeta came home like a madman. He was talking crazy and I didn’t notice until just now he took the dragon radar. I don’t know what he plans on doing but he’s not stable. I don’t know what he’s capable of right now.”</p>
<p>Goku didn’t even respond. Instead he reached out with his senses to lock onto Vegeta’s signature. He dropped the phone on the floor as he disappeared.</p>
<p>“Goku did you hear me?”</p>
<p>Goku looked on in horror as Shenron came into view as he reappeared close to Vegeta’s energy.</p>
<p>He ran forward as he heard Vegeta speaking.</p>
<p>“For my first wish -“</p>
<p>“Vegeta!” Goku screamed at the top of his lungs.</p>
<p>Vegeta turned around, jumping at his voice.</p>
<p>“Get out of here Kakarot!”</p>
<p>“Vegeta what do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to fix my mistake.”</p>
<p>“Shenron, I wish to go back-“</p>
<p>“Vegeta dont!”</p>
<p>“- to the morning of the day I beat Kakarot unconscious -“</p>
<p>“If you do this I’ll never forgive you!”</p>
<p>“- so that I can stop certain events from happening.”</p>
<p>He turned to look at Goku again. “You’ll never forgive me anyway Kakarot. At least this way one of us doesn’t have to live with the horror of what I’ve done.”</p>
<p>“Your wish can be granted.”</p>
<p>Before either of them could speak or move they were engulfed in a bright light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta had flown for hours before he realized what he needed to do. He flew straight to Capsule Corp. He searched for the radar and threw a fit when Bulma interrupted his search. He didn’t give a damn that he had torn her lab apart trying to find it.</p>
<p>Once he had the radar in hand he shot off like a rocket to find all seven balls as quickly as possible. He couldn’t be interrupted before he made his wish.</p>
<p>Finally he had them all. He threw them down in a pile and summoned the Dragon right away. Of course the bafoon himself would arrive at that precise moment.</p>
<p>“For my first wish -“</p>
<p>“Vegeta!” Vegeta was startled but determined to do this.</p>
<p>“Get out of here Kakarot!”</p>
<p>“Vegeta what do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to fix my mistake.”</p>
<p>“Shenron, I wish to go back-“</p>
<p>“Vegeta dont!”</p>
<p>“- to the morning of the day I beat Kakarot unconscious -“</p>
<p>“If you do this I’ll never forgive you!”</p>
<p>“- so that I can stop certain events from happening.”</p>
<p>“You’ll never forgive me anyway Kakarot. At least this way one of us doesn’t have to live with the horror of what I’ve done.”</p>
<p>“Your wish can be granted.”</p>
<p>There was a bright blinding light and then Vegeta was suddenly back in his bed, bolting upright. He heard a knock on his door.</p>
<p>“Vegeta dear, breakfast is ready!”</p>
<p>Vegeta shook his head. Had it been a dream? Or had his wish worked?</p>
<p>Vegeta got ready and headed down to the breakfast table.</p>
<p>“Morning sweetie!” He was greeted by Bulma’s mother who was always happy to see him for some reason.</p>
<p>He nodded at her.</p>
<p>Bulma sat down next to him and poured herself a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“Hey Vegeta after you’re done sparing with Goku today I wanted to start planing your party. It’s coming up and I really wanted to iron out the main details.”</p>
<p>Vegeta stared at her blankly.</p>
<p>“Come on Vegeta you already promised I could throw you a birthday party this year. You can’t back out now.”</p>
<p>Vegeta thought hard. His wish must have worked. He finished breakfast and went to the gravity machine in the back yard. He would not be sparing with Goku today.</p>
<p>Gravity up all the way, Vegeta painstakingly went through his usual routine. It had been a few hours and he was considering taking a break. That’s when he felt a familiar energy signal appear behind him.</p>
<p>Goku fell down with a cry, not expecting such a high increase to the gravity around him. Vegeta shut the machine off and before he could stop himself he rushed over to help Goku up. When his hand touched Goku’s bare arm he felt a jolt of electricity. They hadn’t touched since he had beaten him half to death while Goku had done nothing to defend himself.</p>
<p>Vegeta straightened up automatically and moved into a defensive position, expecting some sort of physical retaliation. He received none.</p>
<p>“Hey buddy! Whatcha doing? I thought we were supposed to spar today? Why are you training all by yourself? I think it would be much more fun if we trained together instead.”</p>
<p>Vegeta’s stomach did a few flips as he straightened up. Goku was treating him just like before. He had a light in his eyes with a mischievous glint as if he thought he could manipulate Vegeta into what he wanted if he said it just the right way.</p>
<p>There were no bags under his eyes. He hadn’t lost weight. He still looked at Vegeta with such admiration.</p>
<p>It was like a punch to the gut. He truly didn’t remember because technically it had never happened. Goku would never know what Vegeta had done, but Vegeta would have to live with it for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t feeling up to it today, the Woman has been pestering me about some silly party coming up. Perhaps we can spar tomorrow instead.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay. Sure thing Vegeta.”</p>
<p>Goku disappeared with a wave and a huge grin.</p>
<p>Vegeta sighed to himself. He’d have to come up with a different excuse not to see him again tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I left this sad for kakabeji. You’re welcome 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>